


Ghosts 101

by pixelizedperson



Category: Danny Phantom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Starts near the end of MHA season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelizedperson/pseuds/pixelizedperson
Summary: Phantom has always been a hero that keeps on the down low. After all, most who do know of him just think he’s simply a dead guy who managed to make a hero life for himself, and that’s fine by him. Serving as security for U.A. and a consultant for ghost issues brings the money in, and his alter-ego human life is going just fine. That is until the ghosts start getting more aggressive, and his boss offers him a teaching position. That changes everything.Also known as when a random idea gets stuck in your head for too long and you don’t know what you’re doing





	Ghosts 101

Hero society has never been nice to those without quirks.

So when there was a quirkless hero, who gained his powers unconventionally, it was only natural said hero would want to stay out of the public eye. Especially when explanations of his powers involved telling people he was dead.

Well, half dead. People didn’t need to know about that part. 

This was the exact situation of Daniel “Danny” Fenton. His human side of life was pretty normal, despite being pronounced quirkless. He had his hobbies, friends, and even a wife. When it came to his career, however, that’s where things got interesting. Interesting as a career can get in a superpowered-society, at least.

As the Ghost Hero: Phantom, he worked in the background for the most prestigious hero academy in all of Japan, U.A. His alter-ego worked well for security, as he could move through buildings unnoticed to most people. To add to that, he also served as the main voice for anything ghost related. While ghosts weren’t nearly as big as a problem as villains these days, issues still came up now and then. Unbeknownst to Danny, that and more was about to change.

It started a bit into the school year. For the second time that day, Phantom had been called away from his security duties to deal with some ghost messing with stuff. With this incident, it was the sixth time that week. Who knew why they were suddenly so interested in U.A., but whatever the reason was, it was definitely concerning. He’d already discussed the possibilities with the U.A. staff, but so far, they still had no clear idea. They had all looked to him to know what was going on. Everyone except for the principal, who had taken the time to show concern, as usual.

He was cramming the troublemaker in the thermos when his earpiece suddenly started buzzing. A voice quickly came on, first stating a code Phantom immediately recognized. It then went on to explain the situation: villains had unexpectedly shown up at the U.S.J. Facility, and students were in danger. His mind immediately went into crisis mode, reviewing the options of what to do. He was on the other side of the campus than the facility, so it would take him some time to get there. Still, if the recent ghost incidents had anything to do with this, he needed to be available.

The voice in his earpiece kept him updated as he flew over to the facility. According to an escaped student, a large number of villains as well as “unknown glowing creatures” had been seen. The existence of ghosts was not widely known, and Phantom had a troubling suspicion that these creatures were aligned with the ones he’d been responsible for taking care of. He sped up his flight speed and hoped he would get there in time to see what ghosts had to do with all this.

By the time he landed, reinforcements, including All Might himself, had arrived. Phantom was too late to affect anything, but it seemed things had still turned out okay. Most of the students didn’t seem hurt, at least. The green-haired kid he’d been told to keep an eye on had multiple broken bones, but Phantom had heard that was a common occurrence with that student. It was somewhat worrying, but he brushed it off. He didn’t see All Might, but given that no one had said anything about the symbol of peace falling, Phantom assumed he was going to be fine. He surveyed the rest of the crowd, looking for any recognizable faces. That’s when he noticed Thirteen.

When he had first joined the U.A. staff, he had been automatically drawn to Thirteen. His love of space had not been dashed when he became a hero, though it was now more of a hobby than a life-long dream. Thirteen had welcomed both him and that shared love of the universe. Now, as he looked at them, memories flashed through his vision. Memories of them both gushing over astronomy. Memories of them watching documentaries together. Memories of them working together to help make U.A. a better place.

His mind seized up, full of guilt of not being there to help. Thoughts of fear spiraled through his head. However, before these thoughts could get far, someone spoke from behind him.

“Recovery Girl will fix them up just fine. They’re not one to give up that easily, you know!”

Phantom whipped around, immediately recognizing the voice of the highly intelligent creature that was also known as his boss. Looking down at the principal of U.A., he let out a sigh.

“I know. It just never gets any easier seeing friends hurt like that…,” he trailed off, glancing back at Thirteen as they were carried away.

Nedzu nodded, looking at Thirteen as well. “I know what you’re thinking, Phantom,” he said in a lower tone, “but this isn’t your fault. I was the one who told you to take priority in dealing with the ghosts. I didn’t realize what was happening soon enough.”

Phantom fidgeted, knowing that his boss had just read him like a book. “Right,” he replied simply.

Nedzu looked at him directly in the eye for a moment, and then took a couple of tiny steps towards the crowd.

“You know, there were ghosts sighted in the villains.” Phantom frowned, and Nedzu paused for a second of consideration. “We’re going to have to do something about this. You can’t be the only one dealing with them.”

“What do you suggest?”

“I’ve been wondering if you’d be willing to teach them,” he said, motioning towards the students that were now exiting of the building. “If the ghosts-and villains-continue to get more aggressive, we could always use another experienced teacher. Besides, I know you have people without powers like yours taking on ghosts. I’m sure the students could learn to fight them as well.”

Phantom blinked a few times, comprehending what Nedzu had just suggested. Eventually, he let out a nervous chuckle. “Me? Teach? You know I’m not the best with words. I’m sure I’d have to go through everything I say over and over.”

Nedzu shook his head with a quick reply.

“You can already go through everything else, Phantom. I don’t see why that would be a problem,” Nedzu said, a twitch of a smile appearing on his face.

There was a pause in the conversation as Phantom realized what Nedzu had just done.

“Did you…”

“I beat you at your own game,” Nedzu answered, beginning to walk to the exit, “but seriously, consider it. I think it would benefit both the students and yourself.”

Phantom, now dumfounded that his boss had just made a pun about him, stood in silence. Eventually, just as Nedzu was going out of the doors, he managed to stammer out,

“I’ll need some time to think this through.”

He wasn’t sure if the principal heard him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I really like the idea of Danny being a mentor to the world's future heroes, to the point of me finally making an account here. I have no clue what I'm actually doing, though.


End file.
